Quickie
by Madzilla1010
Summary: A class project leads to a little bit of heat between Tori and Jade. After they are with each other for the first time, they dive into their relationship head first without looking back. Will they stay together despite their differences or will they crash and burn?
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys, Madzilla here. This is a One Shot and my first lesbian fic so if I'm doing something wrong just let me know and if I'm doing something right let me know about that too! Oh, I also have another fic about Cat on here. It's rated M, so not for the kiddies. It's called The Northridge Boy.**

** Anyways, let me start writing so I don't bore you guys to death.**

** Love ya,**

** Madzilla**

** P.S. The main songs that inspired me were All I Want Is You by Miguel, Quickie by Miguel, and Sure Thing by Miguel.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no, I don't own Victorious.**

Jade couldn't breathe from the moment that Tori strutted through the double doors. Boy, did she walk the halls of Hollywood Arts like she owned the place. It was like tile floors were her own personal cat-walk.

As she sauntered up to her group, her brown tresses were snapping back and forth when she turned her head to say hi to everyone who happened to walk past her.

The Latina was wearing her favorite off-the-shoulder top, it was a teal color with a colorful Native American headdress plastered on the front. She must have been wearing a strapless bra underneath because all Jade could see was her sun-kissed shoulder with no strap to hinder her sight.

She daringly wore a tight white pencil skirt that hugged her body so tightly that Jade could see her muscles flexing beneath the fabric. Her Latina hips were true to their heritage and the rocked back and forth as if the girl dancing for all her life.

Her turquoise Vans bent as she stood on her tippy-toes to put one of her binders on the top shelf.

Jade, herself, was garbed in black skinny jeans that were paired with her black leather combat boots. When she walked the straps on the boots clicked together and the soles of the boots stomped down on the tile making her feel powerful and dangerous.

Her shirt today was a red and black patterned flannel. She had only the three middle buttons buttoned. By leaving the top two undone she exposed her cleavage and with the bottom one undone she exposed her flat, muscular midriff.

Tori swept her hair back with her hand as she greeted the group. Jade sipped her coffee leering at the girl with unwavering green eyes. The coffee was bitter with a note of slight sweetness as the plastic top passed her lips.

Jade watched Tori listen to Cat's ridiculous tale about her brother's most recent escapade. The devil on her shoulder laughed mischievously, the demon whispered in her mind.

"_You can't have her Jade…"_

Jade's now maroon (matching her streaked hair) fingernails clenched the paper cup in her hand. She hated it when her mind did that to her.

Hated it when she was reminded that the only thing that she wanted, the only thing that she needed, was _just_ out of her reach. The goth hated that Tori had actually caused her to feel something other than hatred and anger. She pursed her lips around the bitter taste in her mouth. The coffee she was drinking had nothing to do with the bitterness her tongue memorized.

Most of all, Jade hated the mother fucking cliché that she was.

Oh, the goth that everyone hated fell in love with preppy ball of joy that was everyone's friend. The prep! Of all the people that the goth could fall for! No, of course it had to be the prep, the girl that was completely oblivious to the turmoil going on inside the dark individual.

The goth hated that the prep for making her feel something when she was perfectly content being an empty shell of a human being. The goth hated that the prep had caused her to forget herself and all the promises she made to herself.

Jade hate the feelings Tori brought up because even though every fiber of her being _wanted _ to hate the Latina she just couldn't manage to.

And it was all one Goddamn cliché. Jade hated clichés.

Jade's boot clad foot stamped lightly on the tile. It wasn't fair!

She needed to be an empty shell! That's how she escaped the pain she saw in people's eyes when they saw her walking in their direction. Being an empty shell was how she coped with her mother's death and her father's absence at home.

Her throat became thick and when she swallowed the bitter liquid it burned unpleasantly.

No, Jade decided, she couldn't afford to feel for Tori.

"Jade?"

"What?" Her voice lacked its usual venom and she mostly sounded exhausted.

"We have to go to first block. You have that class with Tori right?"

Shit, she almost forgot.

She and Tori had an R&B Vocals project that they were supposed to be working on. The project was to compile three of their favorite R&B song and create a "story", for lack of a better term, using those three songs. However, they had to pick the three songs from one artist.

It was due today.

Jade and Tori both looked into each other's eyes wondering if the other girl was ready to sing their risqué song in front of their teacher and their peers. Without a word they began walking to class side by side.

To say that their composition was good was a bit of an understatement. It was so sexy and hot that it made Tori blush every time they had rehearsed it in the school's studio.

The three songs that they picked were by Miguel. All I Want Is You featuring the rapper J. Cole, Sure Thing, and Quickie were their titles. The songs by themselves were incredibly sexy any way but when Jade and Tori edited them together it was scalding sexy and hot.

They walked into the classroom setting their backpacks on the back of their chairs. Their teacher a muscular, mixed man who was in his thirties fit the R&B artist mold with his attractive appearance and voice that sounded like sex and honey mixed together.

A few volunteers went up to perform their compositions to get it over with. Their performances were decent; nothing for them to be ashamed about, but somehow Jade knew that her and Tori would blow the entire class out of the water.

Mr. Smith had begun calling out students to go after the steady stream of volunteers had ceased.

"Tori and Jade. Ready? Hand in your final copy of the lyrics to me and the flash drive with the music." Mr. Smith was from Charleston, North Carolina and his accent was thick and smooth. Jade had decided that he was the sexiest teacher she had this semester.

Jade's elbow flew into Tori's side as the girl had been dozing, not that Jade blamed her some of the songs were _really_ boring.

Jade handed the computer paper into her teacher and watched his eyebrows rise.

He read the title aloud, "I Don't Wanna Be Loved." He chuckled, shaking his head and handing the both of the girls microphones.

Jade's boots stomped up to the stage demanding that Jade be the center of attention adding about one inch to her height. Mr. Smith turned the lights off and turned the spot light onto the raven-haired and the Latina.

Mr. Smith plugged in the flash drive and the music started. It was slow and sexy, and to be honest, it kind of got Jade turned on.

Jade licked her lips waiting for the clash of the snare drum on the track before she started singing.

_(Jade)_

_Mami you looking like I'm just another girl  
That came to check you  
That came to wreck you  
No disrespect but mami that's correct cause...  
What's in them jeans just got my mind hectic  
I can see that you're feeling my passion  
Is it cause I'm flashing (hmm)  
Or is it this cash that's just way too reckless  
Or is it this necklace  
Wait, let me interrupt myself with this message. See,_

The girls turned towards each other sing at each other feelings pouring out of their hearts and into the sultry lyrics of their song. Everything that was unsaid between was strained into their vocals.

_(Tori)_

_All I want is you_

_Cause this love is a Sure Thing_

_You could bet that  
Never got to sweat that_

_You could be the lover  
I'll be the fighter babe  
If I'm the blunt  
You could be the lighter babe  
Fire it up!  
Writer babe  
You could be the quote  
If I'm the lyric baby  
You could be the note  
Record that!  
Saint, I'm a sinner  
Prize, I'm a winner  
_

_And All I want is you now,_

_Now that you're gone_

_Cause her eyes  
And those hips  
And that (ass)  
Don't compare, at all (no)  
And at best, all they do is distract me_

_Cause we're a Sure Thing  
_

_(Jade)  
I don't wanna be loved  
I don't wanna be loved  
I just wanna quickie  
No bite marks, no scratches, and no hickeys_

And it was true. Jade didn't want to be loved. Or at least she didn't think so. All love ever did for her was cause her pain and heartache. That's why she had chosen to be hateful and cruel towards Tori. That's why she chose to run from her feelings for Tori.

_Don't be offended babe  
By what I say  
It's just a game  
And how I play  
Pillage and plunder  
Call me your plumber  
Knock on this wood  
Get rocked by this thunder_

_I Don't wanna be loved_

_(Tori)_

_But they don't smile  
Or smell like you  
No they don't make me laugh  
Or even cook like you  
And they don't photograph  
Nah, they don't sex like you  
Let's face it, I can't replace it  
That's why all I want is you now..._

_(Tori)_

_But All I want is you _

_Now that you're gone, gone, gone_

_(Jade, Overlapping)_

_I don't wanna be loved_

_I don't wanna be loved_

_I just want a Quickie_

_(Tori, Overlapping)_

_But we were such a Sure Thing_

_(Jade, Overlapping)_

_I don't wanna be loved_

_(Tori)_

_Even when the sky comes fallin  
Even when the sun don't shine  
I got faith in you and I  
So put your pretty little hand in mine_

_(Jade)_

_I don't wanna be loved_

_I don't wanna be loved_

_I just want a Quickie_

_(Tori and Jade)_

_All I Want Is You_

The class erupted into applause for the incredible song. Tori and Jade smiled at each other grasping each other's hand and taking a bow. Tori's hand squeezed Jade's saying everything that had gone unsaid between them.

Jade squeezed back looking into Tori's eyes and seeing the scared, questioning look in them.

Tori mouthed to Jade, "Janitor's closet?"

Jade's eyes bugged out of their sockets. Her throat felt like sandpaper as she swallowed. And her mouth dried out.

Slowly, she began to nod. Jade and Tori returned to their seats and when Jade sat down she noticed just how wet her panties were.

This class better end fucking quickly.

Tori's hand rested on top of Jade's and it was freaking her out. This class was about to get an eye full if it didn't hurry up and end.

As soon as the bell rung, Jade yanked Tori by her wrist to the janitor's closet.

Jade shoved the brunette in the small room following closely behind her. She closed the door behind them quickly putting a chair underneath the doorknob to keep anyone from walking in.

Jade finally turned towards the other girl who was smirking at her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"We have class in fifteen minutes if we say Mr. Smith held us back and forge a pass." The Latina strutted up to Jade her dainty hands on the other girl's studded belt.

Jade breathing sped up as Vega leaned in, putting her mouth on the other girl's ear. Jade's hands found their way onto Tori's waist as she listened as if her life depended on it to the words that came out of the sultry mouth be her ear.

"Shame we don't have more time…" Tori licked the white skin underneath Jade's ear and smiled when the goth's breathing hitched.

"Will a Quickie suffice?"

**Well, that was sexy! Sorry I didn't go into more detail, but I thought the ending was really good. I liked it. Review please!**

**Love ya,**

**Madzilla**


	2. Sunshine and Damage

**Hey, y'all! Ok, I know it's taken me a while, but this is the next installment in Quickie. Yesterday, I was thinking about the Victorious episodes that focus on Jade and Tori's "issues" and they really make it seem like there are some deeper emotions than just friendship. **

**I don't know. What do y'all think?**

**Love y'all,**

**Madzilla**

**P.S. Go read my story The Northridge Boy! Please?**

**Chapter 2: Sunshine and Damage**

Jade picked Tori up for school from her house at 7:25. She went to the door and knocked three times. She waited impatiently for the girl taping the toe of her boot on the pavement.

She ran a hand through her black locks straightening her white The Devil Wears Prada t-shirt that was underneath a tight black leather biker jacket.

What the hell was she doing here?

Standing at the door of someone she swore she would hate until the day she left this earth and went to wherever the hell people like her went when the died.

Jade should walk away from the door right now.

She should walk away and save herself and the innocent girl behind the door from the pain and trouble Jade knew she would cause. And that's just the way it was, because all Jade was would poison Tori in the _worst _way.

She couldn't walk away, though. Because she was just as addicted to Tori's light just as Tori was addicted to Jade's damaging poison.

Jade pitied the Latina for that reason. Tori deserved her own sense of heaven and it sure as hell wasn't Jade.

Finally, the door opened and a breathtakingly beautiful girl stood in the threshold.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long to get the door, Trina was-," Tori's lips were halted by the Goth's.

Jade pressed Tori's slender body against the door frame, her pale hands on Tori's hips as her lips assaulted Tori's.

Jade had the element of surprise and used that to her advantage. She didn't ask for entrance, instead she merely forced her tongue into Tori's mouth. Jade quickly fought and won dominance over the tan one's mouth and explored, digging her fingers into Tori's hips to anchor herself.

Jade didn't know why she needed to anchor herself to the girl. Maybe because she thought she was going float away from the ecstasy of the kiss. Maybe she thought that Tori would bolt if she let her go.

She didn't know. All she knew was the she didn't want the girl to be gone.

Tori's hand wound itself in Jade hair, the other cupping her cheek.

Jade continued exploring Tori's mouth for a moment before finally pulling away. She bit Tori's bottom lip, pulling at it slightly as she pulled away before letting it go.

Jade braced herself with her left hand placed on the door frame by Tori's head her other hand still rested on Tori's hip. It rubbed her skin slightly.

Tori's breathing was heavy as she tried her best to recover from the heated kiss. Tori thought for sure that her heart was going to explode out of her chest.

Tori let her head drop before she looked back up at Jade; her eyes were glazed from the pleasure of the kiss.

Jade flinched on the inside, scared of what the brunette would say; not that she would _ever_ let those emotions show. Jade stared at her with her blue eyes. Her hand still rubbing Tori's hip.

"You taste like black coffee and damage."

Jade laughed. She couldn't help it. It was just funny because Tori had been _so_ accurate with her description. Jade laughed so hard she had to lean on Tori for support.

It was funny because Tori knew her better than _any _one of her friends.

The Latina smiled at her, not quite sure what was so funny about what she said.

"Yeah? Well, you taste like rainbows and sunshine, Vega." Jade shook her head, unable to hide the smile on her lips. She looked at Tori who bit her lip as she looked back.

Jade sighed and pecked her lips allowing herself give up to Tori's light as she lingered. Tori smiled into the kiss, but pushed at Jade's shoulders lightly.

"C'mon. As much as I want to repeat our janitor's closet episode, we have to go to school."

Jade moved with Tori's blow. She sighed, running a hand through her hair and leaning against the door for support.

Tori grabbed Jade's hand pulling her towards the car laughing the whole way.

"Easy, Vega, your happiness is making me sick to my stomach."

Tori glared at her as she opened the passenger side door to Jade's black Mustang, climbing in.

Jade enter the driver's seat, grabbing the cup of coffee out of the cup holder and taking a long drink.

"You know, considering that we've slept with each other we'd be on a first name basis now. Don't you think, West?" Jade chuckled at Tori's attempt to mock her.

"This, whatever the fuck this is," Tori cringed at her language, "doesn't change me."

"I never said it had to change you. I'm just saying… I think we could be nicer to each other." Tori played with Satellite Radio looking for a good song, not looking at Jade.

Jade didn't reply. She couldn't be nice to Tori because then people would know how badly she _needed _the girl. Being nice to Tori would cause the planets to start rotating backwards and gravity to reverse. Being a gank to the Latina was the only sort of defense that Jade possessed. As soon as she started being nice to Tori, she would turn soft and become vulnerable to pain again.

But Jade wanted Tori so _fucking _badly. And she wanted to please Tori in everyway she could. She wanted Tori to want her.

And Jade thought that Tori wanted her too. She did respond to Jade's kiss the way a person would if they felt the same way.

So, why couldn't Jade admit it to herself?

Because she was damaged. Just like Tori had said.

Jade's fingers clenched the shifter as her thoughts battled with one another. Her knuckles were white and her lips were pressed in a tight line.

Jade felt Tori's warm hand rest on top of hers, sending waves of calm washing over her skin. Her tan index finger traced circles on her pale skin.

"Relax, Jade," Tori grasped the hand and brought it to her lips kissing it softly, "We don't have to do anything you aren't ready for. We don't even have to be an 'us'." With that, Tori set Jade's now relaxed hand back on the shifter. Tori looked out the window, looking slightly less bubbly.

Jade narrowed her eyes at the road, upset that Tori was upset, "Don't say that, Vega. As much as I wanted to get rid of you a while ago, I don't quite feel the same about that now."

Tori immediately smiled. She sat up straighter and her eyes were a little lighter.

Jade sighed, risking a glance at Tori, "You know I'm not good for you, right?"

Tori shrugged, brushing of the pessimistic statement, "Who said you were the one that gets to decide whether or not you're good for me? I'm a big girl. I know what's good for me. But, you should know that by now."

Tori smirked and winked at Jade.

Jade raised her eyebrows as Tori dirtiness, she was impressed.

"See, I am poisoning you. The Tori Vega I know wouldn't have said something like that."

"Yeah, well, the Jade I know wouldn't have kissed me like her life depended on it back there." Tori laughed, happily.

Jade grumbled, "Whatever."

They rolled into the school parking lot and Jade parked, but stayed in the car for a moment not sure what to say.

"Should we tell anyone?"

Jade paused, "Not yet, not until we know just what exactly we are."

Tori nodded and the pair of them exited the car.

Both bickering and putting on a charade that both of them hated.

Both acting like two people that hated each other.

And they hated it.

**Ewwwww. That SUCKED. Whatever. I worked on it for hours and I was done trying to fix it. YOLO!**

**Review if you want.**


	3. Forgotten

**Ok, guys I'm trying to update this as often as I can because I have no idea what might happen to keep me from updating regularly. So I'm just flying by the seat of my pants and going with it. Especially since I didn't even plan on this being a story. However, I aim to please so here it is.**

**Love y'all,**

**Madzilla**

**Chapter 3: Forgotten**

Jade gasped as the Latina pushed her back on the bed. Tori looked down at the helpless Goth with her hand on her hips. She raised a hand to her chin and tapped her lips with her index finger.

She observed Jade for almost a minute without speaking. The Goth narrowed her eyes at her. Tori merely smiled back at her. Her chocolate orbs ravished the Goth's body to the point where Jade began to squirm under her sights.

Finally, Jade couldn't take it anymore, "What the hell is the matter with you, Vega?"

The Latina faltered as if Jade had asked her what the meaning of life was or something. She sat down on the edge of the bed; her hand began rubbing Jade's pale calf.

"That… is a good question." She laughed, shaking her head in confusion. "You're my problem. But you're a problem I don't want to solve. You're a disease that I can't seem to cure myself of."

Jade cocked her head to the side, and crawled over to the girl hugging her from behind. She wrapped her muscular legs around her hips and her arms embraced her underneath her breasts. Jade let her head drop onto Tori's shoulder blade.

She smirked into her coffee skin, "Sorry I'm such a nuisance…"

Tori laughed underneath her and it was a sweet sound. It vibrated through her thin body and ran through Jade's, making everything inside her lift up and jump into her throat.

Tori's laughter continued until she started coughing. The coughing turned into a sick and twisted hack that was thick with fluid. Jade looked up, scared for her lover.

"Tori, are you ok?"

The girl turned towards her and Jade swallowed thickly at the sight of her face. It looked like the girl had aged fifty years just sitting there. Blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth and her eyes were sunken in.

Tori coughed again, crying thick tears of blood, "You're killing me with your disease."

Jade couldn't breathe, "I'm sorry, Tori… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill you."

Tori pulled away from her and left Jade's room and just as Jade was about to follow after her Jade woke up sharply taking in a breath.

"Fuck." Jade sat up putting a hand to her forehead. She ran her hand underneath her eyes and realized that she had been crying in her sleep.

She sniffled angrily and looked at her Pear phone on the merlot nightstand next to her head.

Before she could stop herself, she went to her contacts and called Tori. It didn't occur to her that it was 3:30 in the morning and the half-Latina would be asleep.

It rang three times and Jade was just about to hang up when a cute, groggy voice answered "hello".

"Tori…" Jade's voice was hoarse and distraught, "I had a nightmare."

Tori was quite on the other side. All that could be heard between the two was light static. And then Jade heard the sound of fabric moving on the other side and she couldn't help but let a smile spread across her lips.

"I'm coming over, Jade. Tell me all about it when I get there." Jade could hear the sound of what she assumed was Tori's front door slamming.

"Thanks, Tori."

"Alright, I'm hanging up to call a cab. Do you think you'll be alright if I'm gone?"

Tori's question sparked the same fear Jade felt in her disturbing dream. Her chest began to ache and her eyes began to burn with unshed tears again. The way she worded her question made Jade feel so scared.

_Do you think you'll be alright if I'm gone?_

Jade knew for a fact that if Tori's was "gone" in any sense of the word, Jade would most definitely not be alright. The weighted question made Jade feel anxious and scared.

If Tori was gone, Jade would have no idea what she would do with herself. She would probably fall into the category of mentally insane and be in a corner rocking back and forth.

Not that she would say that if someone asked her.

Oh no, if someone asked her how she felt about Vega being gone she would be "happy". She would say that "it's about damn time she left" and she would smirk and continue talking about something that was more worth her time.

Jade sighed wiping at her eyes when there was a light knock on the front door.

Jade walked downstairs in a black sports bra and sweat pants. She redid her ponytail and opened the door to see Tori standing there with a two paper cups of what she assumed was coffee.

"Hey. I brought you some coffee because I figured you wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon anyway."

Tori stood there with her thick rimmed glasses, a loose t-shirt, and Soffee shorts and Jade decided that she had never been so happy to see someone in her life.

Jade stepped aside for Tori to enter her empty house and she closed the large door behind her.

It was an incredibly large house, but that was to be expected considering that Jade's father was a plastic surgeon.

It kind of reminded Tori of a museum with the cold temperatures and the pristine clean that everything seemed to have.

If dusted dared try and settle on something Tori felt as if a whole arsenal of dust destroying weaponry would immediately annihilate it.

Jade watched as Tori observed her house with quiet awe. Her facial expression was actually quite adorable. Her eyebrows were raised and her mouth was slightly parted.

Tori shook her head and looked at Jade remembering her purpose of coming here. She turned toward the Goth and observed her condition. Her eyes were red and puffy even if they were slightly narrowed. Her cheeks were slightly wet and Jade's jaw was set.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

Jade looked away, her blue eye shining with moisture. She shook her head, "Not yet, Vega… Can we just watch a movie or something?" Jade took the warm coffee from Tori's hand and sipped it slowly, the dark beverage calming her mind immediately.

Tori even knew how Jade took her coffee. Two sugars, no cream. Tori made it nearly impossible for Jade to bring up old feelings of hatred.

Tori smiled at Jade's suggestion for a movie then frowned, "It won't be a scary one right? I can't stand scary movies."

Jade sighed, shaking her head and grabbed Tori's hand leading her into the house's massive living room, which housed a sixty-five inch flat screen. Jade plopped down onto an L shaped black leather couch that was across from the massive television.

Jade turned on the TV and pushed played on the blue-ray player.

"Is Beauty & the Beast too scary Tori?" Jade smirked at her pressing herself against Tori's side.

Tori scoffed, flicking Jade in the side, "No, Beauty & the Beast is actually my favorite Disney movie." Tori paused and sipped her hot chocolate, "We aren't going to wake anyone up are we?"

Jade snorted, "My dad's at a plastic surgeon seminar in Florida and my mother is dead. Don't worry."

Tori frowned, but didn't comment about what Jade said. They watched the movie in comfortable silence cuddled at each other's side. They kissed and touched and Jade forgot what her dream was about.

When the screen faded to black and the credits began rolling, Tori looked down at Jade, twining their fingers together.

"What was your nightmare about?" Jade had someone manipulated her body to where she had her head placed in Tori's lap and she was looking up at her.

Jade smiled up at Tori, "I don't remember." She turned her body to the point at which her face was pressed into Tori's crotch.

Jade felt the girl beneath her tense and she smirked in triumph. She placed her hand on Tori's hip as she kissed her through her shorts.

Tori's hand went to Jade's hair and pushed her face deeper into her body. Jade could smell Tori through her shorts and her mouth watered at the scent. Her tongue protruded from her mouth and gave a long lick overtop clothed Tori's sex.

The Latina moaned tossing her head back.

The hand at the brunette's hip began pulling at the waist band of the shorts. Tori lift her hips to comply with Jade's hand and she felt her bottoms slide down to her knees.

Tori felt Jade's black nails tease her lips, lightly scraping across the tender skin.

Jade smiled against her fold and spread them with her slender fingers giving her better access to Tori.

The Goth gave a long, slow test lick and felt satisfied with the girl's slight shudder.

"Tori…" The girl address looked down at Jade as Jade placed light kisses onto Tori's wetness.

"Tori." She rubbed her clit with her thumb as she teased Tori's entrance with her index finger.

"Yes… Jade?" Her voice shook and her legs were trembling as Jade teased.

"Thank you…" Jade moved her thumb and sucked Tori's nub, flicking it lightly with her tongue. She played with it for a moment before releasing her clit and continuing her sentence while her index finger finally entered Tori's body.

She curled her finger in a "Come here" motion as she spoke, "Thank you, Vega… For taking care of me tonight… It means a lot to me."

The Latina had begun to sweat, panting, "Y-you would've done the s-same…" It took her a full minute to get the simple sentence to pass her lips. She cried out as Jade added a second finger into her and Jade's thumb began to rub her clit in clockwise and counter clockwise.

Jade was astounded by how the girl was, pumped her finger slowly and nodded in response to the other girl's statement, "You're right I would have done the same, I would've taken care of you if you called. Which is exactly what I'm doing now, taking care of you."

Jade pumped her fingers harder and pressed her tongue flat against her clit, Tori was blinded as Jade pleasured her.

Tori's moans grew louder as Jade alternated with her tongue and her fingers on Tori's bundle of nerves.

Tori was coming closer to the edge as Jade began curling three fingers into her body. The Latina's body was in overdrive and she bucked her hips against the Goth's fingers.

Tori chanted Jade's name as she finally climaxed her juices spilling into Jade's mouth and onto her couch.

So much for everything being pristine and clean.

Tori shook all over as Jade's tongue stroked her sex lovingly as she came down from the high of her orgasm.

Jade rose up and stroked Tori's face. She stared at the Latina silently thanking her for… well, thanking her for _everything_.

Jade wiped the sweat from her brow and kissed her softly. Tori tasted herself and coffee in Jade's mouth before the Goth pulled away.

Tori had finally caught her breath and she looked at Jade, "You're nightmare?"

Jade shrugged pulling up Tori's shorts and placed her head back in her lap.

She grabbed the remote and changed it to Family Guy, Tori's hand ran through Jade's raven hair, Jade breathed "Forgotten" and that was the last they spoke about Jade's dream.

**So what'd y'all think? Was the smut good? Is there anything I can improve on?**

**Fluffy enough? Too much fluff? **

**Let me know in your reviews ))))))**


	4. Public Displays of Possession

**Alright y'all, I meant to update my other Victorious story before I updated this one, but that's not happening because I found inspiration come to me in the form of the song Next Contestant by Nickelback. If y'all like jealous Jade you'll definitely like this chapter **

**Love y'all,**

**Madzilla**

**Chapter 4: Public Displays of Possession **

Getting Jade excited for Tori's new job was like Tori trying to pull the girl's teeth. _Without _the Novocain.

Tori had been _so _happy to get the job she applied for. She'd been ecstatic when the _new_ unbiased owner of Karaoke Dokie had called her and told her that she had gotten the waitress job and she could even perform when she wanted to. She needed the money and she got to be surrounded by something she loved.

Music. Sure, the music that was being performed by the amateur singers may not always be _good_, but it was the principle. And she was happy and excited and pumped.

So, she didn't understand _why_ Jade wasn't feeling the same things for her.

It might have to do with the fact that the Goth would have to drop her off and pick her up since the stubborn Latina still refused to get her license.

Which picking Tori up was something that the pessimistic girl was doing right this moment.

Her Mustang, classic American muscle, rolled lazily into the parking lot of the karaoke club. She parked in a handicap spot. Well, more like _two _handicap spot considering the fact that she had drive her fifty thousand dollar sports car diagonally in the spot to the point where its ass end was sprawled across the adjacent parking space.

She exited from the car her killer black boots stomping the ground beneath her as if it didn't deserve her. She was clad in _almost_ all black. She wore skinny jeans that enhanced her killer curves and a black leather jacket unzipped on top that covered a deep purple v-neck t-shirt.

She would've been wearing all black had the annoying little girl inside the club not _begged_ Jade to wear something colorful. Why? Color was what the streaks in Jade's hair were for. Somehow, Jade couldn't refuse Tori's request.

She strutted into Karaoke Dokie and sat in a secluded table in the corner as she waited for her… her… her Tori's shift to end. She checked her phone. She still had thirty minutes before the girl got off.

Jade sighed, stretching her long legs and resting them in the chair across from her.

A boy, with slightly less attractive hair than Beck's waited on her. He opened his little black notebook and licked his lips. His left hand shook as he held the pen. He murmured a shy "Can I get you something?" and looked at her expectantly.

"Just a coffee. Black. Two sugars." He nodded, his pen scribbling frantically before he gave a semi-smile and left her to wait for her drink.

Jade drummed her fingers on the table searching desperately for Tori. She smiled devilishly and stopped her search when she spotted the familiar tan legs that her head had been between just a few days ago.

Jade then began her analysis of the chaotic scene around the girl.

She was at the bar; probably getting a drink for one of the older couples that was in the restaurant. There were two boys standing on either side of her. They looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. They leered down at her, a hungry look in her eyes that Jade knew all too well.

One, the blonde boy on the right, touched her on the lower back his sketchy hand sliding down towards Tori's buttocks. Tori spun away from him, the drink try barely balanced on her palm. She breathed a heavy sigh and gave a polite, but annoyed smile.

Blondie asked her a question. Jade caught the words, "-out with- Friday?" and her ears perked up listening closely to Tori's response.

Again, the flustered tan girl smiled politely and her lips said "no". She reiterated what her lips said with a firm shake of her head. She pony tail swung back and forth as she shook her head.

Jade smiled. The shy waiter brought her coffee to her and asked if she wanted anything else, she shook her head and relaxed.

Tori was assaulted with "compliments" and pick up lines as she made her way from the bar to the table where she gave the drinks to her customers. They thanked her and asked her to go to the DJ to request a song for them to perform.

She smiled and did as they asked. They would have to wait a while; there were at least ten people in front of them. She walked over to large mixing table at the front of the club where a cool mixed guy messed around with some knobs.

"Hey, Miguel." Tori gave him an exhausted smile, he smiled.

"Another song request? You look worn out girl. Never had so many guys hit on you at one time, huh? Oh, trust me-" He was cut off by a petite redheaded girl that touched Tori's shoulder lightly.

Jade watched with slight interest as the redhead worked for Tori's attention.

Tori gave the red head a smile. Jade was relieved.

The smile Tori gave the redhead was _nothing _compared to the satisfied smile Tori shared with Jade after Jade had caused her to orgasm. It was nothing compared to caring smile that Tori gave Jade when she came over at four in the morning to talk about Jade's nightmare.

However, Jade's black little heart twisted and burned with green envy. And it welled up inside her. It made her want to beat down everyone in this fucking place.

Now the redhead was asking Tori if she was a lesbian. Jesus Christ, this was the reason she didn't want Tori working. Jade couldn't take the girl anywhere without her getting hit on and groped.

Tori wasn't helping Jade's cause by wearing white barely there booty shorts and her tight black Karaoke Dokie t-shirt.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The redhead, Courtney was her name, asked Tori smiling flirtatiously.

Tori blushed darkly, "Um, I don't think that's the best idea. Thank you for the offer."

Jade looked and saw that Tori was blushing at whatever the redhead had said now. She shook her head at the redhead who looked incredibly disappointed and she continued talk the mixed boy at the sound board.

Jade ground her teeth and finished her coffee. She left five dollars on the table for the waiter and marched towards the DJ. She'd had seen enough of people flirt with Tori.

Tori saw her and gave a slightly shocked impression, "Jade? What're you do-"

Jade narrowed her eyes at the DJ and held up a hand for silence. Tori stopped mid sentence and waited for Jade to speak.

"How about," her eyes viewed the large binder with all of the songs listed, "M-1010?"

"Sure, there's a little bit of a wait-" Jade glared at Miguel and he was quiet for a moment, "How about you just go now?"

"That's more like it." Jade smiled sweetly.

"Jade, what's going on? What're you doing here?" Tori put her hands on her hips looking at the Goth expectantly.

"I came to pick you up. Now, I'm going to set the record straight about your relationship status."

Tori opened her mouth to say something, but Jade climbed up the stage and waited for Miguel to announce the song and herself.

"Alright this is Jade West singing Next Contestant by Nickelback."

"Hey! I was next!" A woman from the crowd called out to Jade on stage.

"Shut up, gank."

Before anyone else could say anything the guitar began to squeal and the song started.

_I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works_

Jade walked towards the bar where the blonde boy had been molesting Tori and she grabbed the front of Blondie's shirt. He looked slightly turned on for a moment until Jade narrowed her eyes singing at him. His eyes widened and he held his hands up in a sign of defense. Jade shoved him away in disgust._  
_

_They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

Here comes the next contestant

Jade swung her hips in time with the drum and she pulled Tori up on stage. The Latina stood still as Jade's hands claimed her body in front of the entire club. __

_[CHORUS]__  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant  
_

Jade moved to the edge of the stage and stepped on top of Redhead's table. She poked her black painted index finger into the girls shoulder. The girl narrowed her eyes at Jade and Jade smirked back at her.

_I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

Here comes the next contestant

[CHORUS]

I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next contestant

[CHORUS]  
I wish you'd do it again  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
I wish you'd do it again  
This time somebody's getting hurt

There goes the next contestant 

Jade dropped the microphone on stage and she screamed at the crowd, her hand crushing Tori's, "Next time somebody's getting hurt!"

…

"Jade, what the hell was that?" Tori sat in the passenger seat of the Mustang as Jade sped down the interstate towards Tori's residence.

The Latina's arms were crossed over her chest and she was glaring out the window and Jade couldn't help but think about how sexy the girl looked when she was pissed.

"Well, excuse me if I don't like watching my girlfriend get groped by every person that walks passed. I was just displaying my ownership of you."

Tori broke into a grin, "I'm your girlfriend?"

"Jesus Christ, Vega. You didn't get that from the display back there? I thought you were smart."

Tori glared at her, "Shut up. And you don't own me. I can take care of myself."

Jade snorted, "Clearly."

Tori scoffed and was quiet, "I thought that song was really sexy by the way."

"Thought you'd like it."


	5. Food for Thought

**So, The Man _finally_ gave me my Nickelodeon back. SOOOOOOO happy! :) so, I'm going to show you how happy I am by writing another chapter for y'all.**

**Love y'all,**

**Madzilla**

**Chapter 5: Food For Thought**

"Look, I'm really sorry about 'embarrassing' you in the Karaoke Club, but I couldn't just sit there and watch you get sexually assaulted without doing anything about it."

Jade finished her speech and walked up behind Tori. She circled her possessive arms around the girl's slender waist. She rested her dark head on Tori's back as the half-Latina made herself and her lover some fried eggs for breakfast.

Tori wore only an oversized white long-sleeved button-down shirt that barely covered her backside. When she moved certain ways, her light lavender lace panties would show. Jade was in similar garb the only difference being that her shirt was black.

The pair of star-crossed lovers was taking advantage of Tori's parents and Trina's absence. The trio had taken a road trip across California on a college road trip for the more aggravating of the Vega sisters.

Personally, Jade thought it was a waste of time for Tori's parents considering the fact that Trina was too stupid to go to college. However, Jade was _very_ glad that they were gone. She had let Tori know _many_ times just how _glad_ she was as soon as the youngest Vega had let her in the door.

"I'm not mad anymore. It's just," She sighed audibly and Jade listened closely as her lungs let the breath out. The sound made her happy for some reason. "You can't intimidate everyone that comes within a ten foot radius of me. I need you to give me some credit. I would _never_ cheat on you."

Jade smiled against Tori's back and they fell into a comfortable silence. The only sound was the pop and sizzle coming from the eggs as they cooked.

"I know you wouldn't. I… I just have issues." Jade gave a humorless laugh and nuzzled Tori's neck.

Tori scoffed turning around and narrowing her chocolate eyes into Jade's blue and green ones. Tori grabbed the front of Jade's shirt and pulled toward her with demanding force.

"You don't have issues, hear me? You just like me enough that you don't want me screwing around with other people. You don't have issues." Tori kissed Jade hard as if confirming her previous statement. The kiss was short, but there was a helluva lot of meaning packed into it.

Just as Jade began to melt into the kiss Tori broke away, spinning away from Jade's grasp. Jade's hands began cooling with the loss of contact from Tori's skin.

Tori put two eggs each on two separate paper plates and she handed Jade hers. She pulled at the Goth's hand leading her to the kitchen table. The sat across from each other eating their eggs in silence, their feet brushing against the other's underneath the table.

Two weeks ago, they had been sitting at this very table. In these very seats. Their voices raised in agitation and anger. Arguing. Hating each other with the same amount passion that they now loved each other with.

Tori had to laugh at herself and her lover for their silly actions. They had both been in denial, of course.

Whatever. Tori was happy now and it seemed like Jade was happy which was saying something. She didn't even seem this happy when she and Beck had been together.

Tori smiled to herself; she felt pretty smug about that.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face."

Tori looked up hurt and Jade put a hand to her mouth.

"Force of habit, sorry Tori."

Tori closed her mouth and raised a delicate brow. She stood up, her chair screeching angrily at the wood flooring as she moved towards the sink. She tossed her fork in the basin and threw her paper plate in the trashcan that was hidden in the drawer underneath the sink.

Jade rose after her, forgetting her half eaten egg on the kitchen table.

"Tori, I didn't mean it. I didn't! It's a defense mechanism. I've never been this open with someone, and you know, we weren't like this a couple of weeks ago. I'm sorry. I can't control myself. See, I told you I had issues." Jade rambled on apologies, running a hand through her dark locks.

Tori had braced her hands against the counter, her head down and her shoulders shook. Jade lightly touched her back, "Tori?" She spoke quietly afraid of setting of setting off the girl.

And then… Jade heard laughter. Tori was laughing at her. The girl stood up fully, hugging her sides as she laughed hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Jade put her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowing defensively.

"You! You should've seen your face! I've never seen you look so scared." Tori laughed musically and rested her head on Jade's shoulder.

"You… You were joking? What the hell, Vega? I thought I seriously hurt your feelings!"

Tori stopped laughing and stepped away from Jade, her face became serious and Jade listened closely, "The next time you talk to me like that Jade West you will get NO sex for two weeks!"

Jade's eyes widened and her mouth gaped, "You can't do that!"

Tori looked at her with a slightly amused expression, "Oh, really? Shall we test your theory?"

Jade was quick to repent, "No, no! No, that's… that's not necessary, Tori."

Tori beamed and pressed her lips to Jade's cheek, "Good! Now, can we go do something fun?"

Jade bit her bottom lip and her eyes shined with lust, she grabbed a handful of Tori's ass, "I can think of a few things."

Tori sighed and danced away from Jade for the third time this morning, too many times for Jade's taste. The Latina sighed and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Jesus Cristo," Tori slipped into Spanish for the first time Jade had ever seen, "I didn't know you were such a horny human being. Were you like this when you were with Beck?"

Jade paused, "I was and then you came to our school. That's when the fights started. He found out that I… had conflicting feelings about you. He supports me, though. We're better friends than lovers anyway."

Tori smiled and decided not to comment, she was happy when she learned that Jade had feelings for her when they first met each other.

She wondered if Jade had ever dreamed about her just like she dreamed about Jade. She chuckled to herself, it was food for thought.

**Alright, definitely not my best chapter. What're you gonna do, right? Anyway, let me know how shitty you guys think it is in your reviews. **


	6. Pit Falls and Peaks

**Ok, I see that some of you have read my new story Savior and I'm stoked about that, but I know all of you are waiting for my new addition to 'Quickie' and here it is!**

**Love y'all,**

**Madzilla**

**Chapter 6: Pit Falls and Peaks**

When Tori and Jade were together, they were the golden couple. Always kissing. Always touching. Unfortunately, with highest peaks come the lowest valleys. When their relationship was going well, it went better than most relationships on their best day, but when it was bad for them it was the worst.

…

_Tori had been standing in front of her vanity doing her eye makeup when Jade brought for the first time the possibility of the two changing their secret relationship into a not so secret relationship. _

_Tori had looked slightly frightened and then ashamed as Jade watched her face in the mirror. The brunette dipped her head down and then looked into Jade's eyes. She bit her lip out of shyness and spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look scared I'm just nervous about…"_

"_About what people think? Who gives a fuck?" Jade jaw ticked sharply in anger, she didn't know that Tori could be so shallow._

"_I don't, I don't! But don't act like you wouldn't be bothered by stares and murmurs. People suck and you know they would try anything to make the best actresses in the school look bad."_

_Tori looked back at her appearance in the mirror and began applying her mascara with delicate precision. _

_Jade narrowed her eyes in the mirror, "Tori, I don't think you get it. I don't give a rat's ass what people think about me!"_

_Tori opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by Jade; the Goth's anger reverberated through Tori's room as she began to raise her voice. _

"_When you feel the same way, let me know." With that Jade grabbed her messenger bag off of Tori's bed room floor and stormed out of Tori's house slamming the door loudly causing Tori to flinch._

…

_Tori didn't see Jade for three days. At school they acted like nothing had happened between them and that killed her. Jade acted like she did during the first couple of weeks Tori was at school._

_So after school one day Tori decided to bite the bullet and go to Jade's house. _

…

_Tori had shown up at Jade's house with a long ass apology ready, but that plan had been tossed out the window when Jade opened the door to her house and began kissing Tori so fast that Tori barely got to breathe an "I'm sorry". _

_They were now twisted in Jade's blue sheets. Tori felt bad, but she also felt _so_ good. _

_No wonder people considered makeup sex the best sex, Tori thought. _

"_How fucking sorry are you Victoria?" Jade looked down at Tori critically watching the Latina writhe underneath her as Jade's slender, manipulative fingers worked inside the singer. _

_Tori's back arched upward and her hips bucked onto Jade's fingers. She was blinded as waves of pleasure hit her and she knew she was getting close. Tori clawed at Jade's still clothed back._

_There was something that made Tori feel totally at Jade's mercy when she was stark naked and Jade was fully clothed. It was erotic and Tori's center pooled with moisture as Jade delved her fingers inside of Tori with a fast, but steady pace. _

"_S-s-so sorry, Jade…" Tori's head rolled to the side and Jade ate up her unbelievably delicious sex nosies. _

"_That's what I thought." Jade twisted her fingers inside Tori causing the girl become a panting, moaning mess underneath of her._

_Tori let loose a particularly loud moan and Jade smirked when she felt Tori's juices soak her hand. The Goth retracted her finger licked at the juices blissfully going out of her way to make sure she licked up everything._

_Jade turned looking down at Tori. Her eyes were half-lidded and she sat back on her elbows supporting herself in a half-sitting position. The navy colored sheet twisted across her belly and her weak legs were still spread as she recovered from her orgasm. Jade watched her and she felt a familiar heat pooling in between her legs. Tori needed to stop being so fucking good looking._

_As she caught her breath she looked up at Jade, "I really am sorry."_

_Jade shrugged and shook her head, "I shouldn't have been so pushy about telling everyone."_

_Tori sat up and crawled the short distance over to where Jade sat the edge of the bed and she wormed her way into the Goth's lap. She faced her and coiled her arms around Jade's creamy neck. She pressed her lips to Jade's pulse point and let out a hot sigh against her skin that caused Jade's eyelids to flutter._

_The funny thing was that Jade didn't think that Tori realized just how badly she was turning her on. _

"_So, what you're saying is that we were both wrong?" Tori raised a questioning brow. _

"_Exactly. You might want to take a picture of this moment because I won't be saying I'm wrong again for another couple of years."_

_Tori laughed and shook her head happy that the couple was at an agreement… for now. _

**I realize that this was very short. Trust me. It's just a filler though for a much large chapter. Plus I wanted to make a show that Jade and Tori's relationship isn't all rainbows and sunshine. **_  
_


	7. Everything I Wanna Do

**So, I got some good news for y'all. This chapter is gonna be filled with some serious smut! Mwahaha! I know y'all love me for a reason. I'm expecting a serious amount of reviews! (Points accusing finger at y'all)**

**Love y'all,**

**Madzilla**

**P.S. Their drinking lemonade while engaging in some lemony action. Man, I am hilarious**

**Chapter 7: Everything I Wanna Do**

Tori and Jade were at Tori's house sitting at her Ashwood piano with a serious case of writer's block. Tori was tickling the keys slightly trying to create something that meshed as Jade's pen holding hand was poised over a new loose leaf sheet of paper, not writing anything. Just hovering a few millimeters over the blank, white seventeenth sheet of paper.

They were alone, thankfully. Trina had gone to a "friend's" house and Tori's parents were in Florida visiting some obscure relative of Tori's.

Jade finally tossed the pen down on the top of the paper, "God, all that fucking white is intimidating!" She sighed and rose from the bench, "I'm getting something to drink."

Tori looked up hopefully at her lover from where she was gazing at the ivory keys, "Can you bring me a glass of lemonade…" Jade turned her narrowed eyes to Tori as if she couldn't believe that the girl had just asked her to put forth _extra effort_, "Please, Jay?"

Tori looked at Jade through her thick eyelashes, biting her lip in an expression that reminded Jade of a puppy who was begging for scraps. Tori released her lip and it pouted now. Jade broke her gaze first and Tori knew she'd won the battle.

"Christ, you are needy… Fine." Jade moved with exaggerated slowness to the kitchen, putting on a show for her girlfriend. She gave herself a victory when she heard the airy laughter of the Latina in the other room.

Jade fixed their drinks quietly trying desperately to think of lyrics, chords, a harmony, something! She sighed when all she could think of was the song about food that Andre had written for the Diddly-Bops.

Jade wandered back into the living room carrying the two glasses of lemonade, she set Tori's glass down on top of the piano and took a sip of her lemonade. It was overall sweet, but it had a sour bite to it at the end.

Tori watched her girlfriend's lips as it curved around the glass and she smiled a smile sweeter than the drink itself, "Can I have a taste?"

Jade raised her brows and smiled down at Tori, "Absolutely."

Tori grabbed Jade's cheeks and pulled her lips towards her own kissing the Goth softly. She swept her tongue across Jade's lips, loving the taste of Jade and lemonade mixed together. Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck, deepening the sweet and sour kiss.

Jade twisted Tori so that her back was against the piano and Jade slung her leg over the said girl, straddling her slender hips. Jade clutched at Tori's auburn tresses and she felt Tori's stiff posture relax against the keys. The air was filled with a loud not-so-pleasant bang from the piano and the girls chuckled huskily against each other's skin.

"Maybe this is just the inspiration we need."

Jade bent her head into the crook of Tori's shoulder, her hot breath sending shivers down the brunette's spine. Tori felt Jade's lemony lips against her skin and she tilted her head back further and her eyes were half-lidded in pleasure.

At one point, when Jade began unbuttoning Tori's plaid shirt, Tori thought of something. Jade's mouth assaulted the Latina's collarbone and Tori pushed her back for a moment.

"What?" Jade looked frustrated at the tanner girl underneath her, but she rested her wandering hands on Tori's now exposed stomach.

"How come you always top? You never let me…" Tori blushed, looking down embarrassed to say the word.

Jade gave her an amused smirk, but pecked her lips to show her that she had nothing to be embarrassed about, "Well, if you can't even say it, what makes you think you can do it?"

Tori pouted and Jade sighed and said reassuringly, "I'm giver and it gets me off, Vega. Satisfied?"

Tori raised her brow at Jade's word choice, "No satisfied yet, but I will be when you're finished with me."

Jade grinned maliciously, "That is a very accurate statement." Jade reached for her lemonade and drank for a moment before looking at a very impatient Latina and shrugging, "I was thirsty."

Tori raised upward and bit Jade's chin, pulling her down and refocusing her attention to the very important task at hand. Jade laughed lightly at Tori's antics and pushed Tori's shirt of her shoulders. She quickly unclipped the girl's bra and threw it to the side.

Jade took a moment to gaze at the brown mounds of flesh; she chuckled shaking her head, her raven-hair snapping back and forth, "Man, you have small boobs Vega."

"Thanks!" Tori began covering herself up, offended by Jade's rude comment.

Jade pulled at Tori's wrist, uncovering her breasts again, "It's ok. Anything more than a handful is a waste anyway."

Before Tori could argue any more, Jade began playing with Tori's boobs. Her mouth gave attention to the left, she bit the brown bud that was Tori's nipple and gave it a light flick with her tongue. She marveled at how hard they were from such simple stimulation.

Jade was only partially aware of Tori's hand submerged in her hair urging her onward. She continued her attack with a long hard suck that caused the brunette to cry out loudly. Her other hand worked with the other breast twisting and pulling at the flesh.

"Jade…" Tori's hips rolled desperately against Jade's. Tori panted, readjusting herself against the piano. She braced her elbows against the keys causing another obnoxious bang and she laughed breathlessly.

"Oh, I'm assuming you want me to fuck you now, huh?" Jade placed her hands on Tori's shoulders and dragged them down her skin. Her hands passed over Tori's breasts giving them a hard squeeze before continuing to trail her hands down the girl's muscular abdomen. Jade's pale hands rested on Tori's hips her fingers teasing along the waistband of the Latina's skin tight jeans.

Jade's index finger poked at the button to Tori's jeans, "I wonder how wet you are under there…"

Tori let out a shaky breath and rose up from where she was reclining against the piano and pressed her lips to Jade's ear. Wanton with lust, Tori tugged at her earlobe with her teeth whispering sensually in Jade's ear, "There's only one way to find out."

Jade groaned as Tori kissed her neck seducing her to stop with her endless teasing and give Tori what she wanted. Jade would do it glad, she was a giver after all.

With a smooth motion, Jade had unbuttoned the girl's pants and had her hand caressing Tori's sex. There were numerous bangs coming from the piano as Jade thrust two fingers into Tori twisting and manipulating them in ways that caused Tori to writhe wildly underneath her.

One of Jade's favorite things while she fucked Tori was the girl's sex noises. She held absolutely _nothing_ back. They were so filled with passion and carefree pleasure that they made Jade eargasm. Jade would do anything to hear them.

Jade thrust her fingers into Tori and rubbed her throbbing, swollen clit with her thumb. She laughed as Tori whimpered and moaned and cried out. At one point, when Jade added a third finger, she swore she heard the brunette sob out of ecstasy.

"Dios Mio, más rapido!" Jade gave a laugh as Tori rode her already fast fingers and Jade sucked on Tori's neck. Tori pulled Jade's face toward her own and kissed her breathlessly, rocking her hips sporadically down on Jade's hand to the point where the Goth's palm was smacking against her clit.

Tori's body was clenching at Jade's fingers so tightly she felt as if she were about to lose circulation in them. Tori's heat lit a burning fire at Jade's core and Jade's underwear became soaked. She continued curling and thrusting her long fingers watching Tori's form be rocked by the large waves of pleasure.

Tori came and she cried out such a beautiful sound that Jade moaned along with her. Jade continued thrusting slowly as the Latina's yummy juices spilled onto her hand. Jade waited until Tori's quivering form stopped shaking before she pulled her fingers out licking them slowly and methodically.

"Better than lemonade, although I am thirsty." Jade grabbed her glass of lemonade, she was disappointed that the ice had melted, but she smirked to herself knowing that the hotness that occurred between her and Tori was probably what caused it.

Tori sighed and shook her head, desperately trying to get rid of the blindness her pleasure had caused her. She looked at Jade who was still straddling her and gave her lips a slow lingering kiss.

"I'm going to change. Be back." Jade stood up, seemingly pleased when Tori had to grab her shoulder in order to pull herself up efficiently. The half nude Latina slowly made her way up the steps only to come back down moments later in a loose, gray tank top and some navy blue Soffee shorts.

Jade had been sitting at the piano drinking the last of her lemonade and scribbling something onto the previously white sheet of paper.

"What're you up to? Nothing good, I'm sure." Tori smiled though, sliding as close as possible to the Goth latching onto her arm.

"Writing a song. I'm inspired now." Jade smiled arrogantly and continued scribbling. Tori rolled her eyes and drank from her glass, licking her lips at the sweetness.

The girl sat there for a good five hours writing a pretty good song. Well, about two hours of it was actual writing most of the time the were venturing to the couch and the kitchen table to, ehem, become "inspired". They went through two pitchers of lemonade and an entire bottle of all purpose cleaner to clean the contaminated places and to get the smell of each other's sex out of the rooms.

They did manage to finish the song in all of the madness.

It reminded Tori of Jade a lot. It was pretty sexual, but lucky for them, Hollywood Arts didn't have any filters on artistry.

Jade and Tori titled it Everything I Wanna Do. It could either be sung from a male or a lesbian perspective in their case.

_She's got a dirty mouth  
Tastes so clean with every taste of me  
You know that every single thing she does  
Does for me, because it's what I'm dreaming of_

And she likes to take her time  
More than fortunate, form of torture  
And she likes to touch and tease  
It's always fun for me it's always unbelievable

You and me, sitting in a tree  
F-U-C-K-I-N-G

She'll do any naughty thing I want  
My baby she's up for anything I wanna do  
She's a giver and it gets her off  
My baby, she's into everything I wanna do

If it was on TV, or ever in a magazine  
She could take a fantasy and make it a reality  
She delivers every dirty thought  
My baby, she's into everything I wanna do

And she knows every spot  
Exactly where it's at, and she could draw a map  
I tell you  
Her tongue is like a weapon  
And she's always threatening to be the death of me

You and me, sitting in a tree  
F-U-C-K-I-N-G

She'll do any naughty thing I want  
My baby she's up for anything I wanna do  
She's a giver and it gets her off  
My baby, she's into everything I wanna do

If it was on TV, or ever in a magazine  
She could take a fantasy and make it a reality  
She delivers every dirty thought  
My baby, she's into everything I wanna do

So, what you wanna do?  
So, what you wanna do?  
Let me repay the favor with your favorite thing you love to do  
So, what you wanna do?  
So, what you wanna do?  
About to take it up a notch, so watch what I'm about to do

You and me, sitting in a tree  
F-U-C-K-I-N-G

She'll do any naughty thing I want  
My baby, she's up for anything I wanna do  
She's a giver and it gets her off  
My baby, she's into everything I wanna do

If it was on TV, or ever in a magazine  
She could take a fantasy and make it a reality  
She delivers every dirty thought  
My baby, she's into everything I wanna do

Everything you want, anything at all, everything you want  
Everything I wanna do  
Everything you want, anything at all, everything you want  
Everything I wanna do 

They were just glad they discovered a new way to get rid of writer's block.

**So, what'd y'all think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Attractive? Day? Night? Okay, okay lemme stop. :) R & R please**

**Love y'all,**

**Madzilla**


End file.
